Jealousy
by Shiny Pichu-chan
Summary: "'You care too much what other people think,' he murmured." /HeiShin/ one-shot


"My, if it isn't Kudo-kun?"

At the familiar voice, both detectives turned their attentions away from officers escorting the recently convicted criminal into the police car, and to the young, foreign-looking man approaching them with a courteous smile.

Shinichi's brows rose in recognization, and he turned to face the other more fully, smiling politely in return.

In contrast, the expression that twisted up Heiji's features couldn't have been more opposite to the Tokyoite's.

"Hakuba," Shinichi greeted, unaware of—or perhaps completely ignoring—the dark aura emanating from the Kansai youth beside him, "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has, hasn't it?" Saguru replied coolly, coming to a stop in front of the two. He held his chin with his thumb and index finger as he then stared up slightly in thought, "…Hm, I believe not since—" With an abrupt look of panic, Shinichi opened his mouth to interrupt, "—the case we worked on in Yokohama."

…Too late.

Heiji straightened.

Shinichi visibly flinched, and simply prepared for the worst.

"Huh?! What case?!" Heiji turned to the other impatiently, eyes narrowed, "Ya worked on a case with this guy? How come I never heard anything about it?!"

While Shinichi heaved an exasperated sigh, Saguru seemed to then notice the Osaka detective.

"Ah, and if it isn't Hattori Heiji-kun. We meet again," he smiled in that irksome, too-civil way that somehow made Heiji's blood boil, "…What brings you to Tokyo?"

"Che', I could ask ya the same thing," Heiji glowered with a strained smile. Although Shinichi could read the other's unspoken answer of _'none of yer damn business'._

Although the heaviness in the air was perfectly apparent, Saguru continued on smoothly, unperturbed as usual, "Well, I happen to be visiting a friend of my parents here in Tokyo. Although, as a detective, I suppose I simply couldn't help being drawn to a crime scene…"

"Yeah, well, as y'can see, Kudo and I have got things covered," Heiji answered matter-of-factly, placing a strongly gripped hand on Shinichi's farthest shoulder to pull the other a little closer to himself, and little more away from the composed brunette.

A slight chuckle escaped Saguru, in which Shinichi promptly grabbed Hattori's wrist to twist it painfully to grant his release.

"Yes, well. I do see that," Saguru smiled graciously, as if oblivious to the steely glares the pair of detectives were sending each other. He then turned to Shinichi, "…A fine job of keeping your track record as spotless as ever, Kudo-kun."

Heiji veered his irritation back onto Saguru, but couldn't bring himself to do anything more than scowl.

"Ah, well then, I must be off," Saguru said with a brief glance at his watch, "But it was a pleasant surprise seeing you here. We'll have to work on a case together again sometime, if the opportunity arises."

With a last dashing smirk, the English detective retreated from the couple's company, and somehow Shinichi couldn't help thinking his exit couldn't have been soon enough.

Possibly the very moment—down the millisecond—Saguru was gone from both earshot and their line of sight, Heiji whirled around to Shinichi.

"Oi! Ya never answered me! What case in Yokohama? I never heard nothin' about that!"

Sighing lightly, Shinichi glared directly at the other, "And? Since when do I have to keep you updated about every little case I'm involved in?"

"Whaddya mean 'since when'?! We've been doin' it for years! The both of us! Over the phone!"

Suddenly looking bored, Shinichi started to walk forward, towards where they could grab a cab back to his place, "Now look, we tell each other the _number _of cases. No details. And only because you're too competitive for your own good…"

"Ah?!" Heiji snapped irritably, following after the other with hands shoved in his pockets, "That's pretty funny comin' from a show-off like you, Kudo."

While some annoyance flickered across his features, it was quickly set aside as Shinichi continued, "And anyway, so what? You know I worked with Hakuba before on a case, why is this any different?"

Heiji scowled, eyes narrowing at Shinichi's back, "Cuz ya were a kid back then, obviously!"

"And what difference does_ that _make?" Shinichi came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the sidewalk to turn and face the other, facial features quite clearly not in the mood for any nonsense.

Heiji stumbled back slightly in surprise at Shinichi's abrupt halt, as well as the bluntness and expression of such a question. For a moment his anger was eradicated, only to be replaced by a cross reluctance to answer.

"…Y…yeah…well…" avoiding eye-contact with the other, Heiji hurriedly turned his cap to face forward so that he could pull the bill down slightly, "…Forget it." He started to quickly walk past Shinichi.

"Oi!" Shinichi turned around with a smirk to follow after him, "Don't think I'm letting this go that easily!"

"Shaddap already!" Heiji quickened his pace, but Shinichi was already at his side, and from the corner of his eye he could see the perfectly smug look he knew and loathed, "…I'm not sayin' it."

Shinichi laughed lightly, placing his hands behind his head as he walked, "Well, not that you really have to."

Heiji's frown deepened, and he lifted the bill of his hat so that his narrowed eyes were visible, "Oh yeah? Cuz ya know me so well, huh?"

Setting his hands into his pockets, Shinichi shrugged before replying, "I know you well enough." He then glanced to his left at the other and added dryly, "…Not that it takes a detective like me to see that kind of obnoxious jealousy."

Heiji came to a halt.

"_OI!_ That ain't it!" he hollered in such a way that it caused Shinichi to stop and turn back to the other in surprise.

But it was only for a moment, as his usual wry attitude returned, "…Then what is it?"

Almost as if he wasn't expecting the question, Heiji's previous vigor deflated back to his flustered reluctance.

He absently fiddled with the brim of his cap as his gaze shifted to his right, "…Nothin'. Just that Hakuba guy gets on my nerves, y'know?" Some of his earlier anger returned at the thought of his stupidly composed face, and he was able to look back at Shinichi as he turned his hat backwards once more, "You heard 'em! He _still _looks down on me with that high-an'-mighty air of his!"

Shinichi sighed, unimpressed, "…Only because the last time you met was for that fake detective show. And anyway, since when do you care so much what a guy like him thinks?"

"I _don't _care what he thinks!" Heiji answered firmly, stomping forward with hands in his pockets.

Shinichi watched him trudge ahead of him down the path with apathetic eyes.

"…'Tch," he clicked his tongue with some annoyance, rubbing the back of his head as he went after the other with a slower pace, "Geez…then what the heck is your prob—"

Shinichi stopped suddenly, frustration vanishing from his features for the moment as he stared at Heiji's retreating back. After some time, a sense of realization seemed to filter across his face, before the expression of displeasure returned.

Breaking into a slight run to catch up with the other, Shinichi slowed to a light jog as he approached…and then proceeded to reach up and slap down the bill of Hattori's cap, knocking it off his head and to the ground.

"Ah—O-oi!" Heiji came to a halt as he turned around to scoop up his hat.

"Idiot!" Shinichi called back as he kept on walking, "...Get over it already. You're a fine detective."

Heiji straightened back up with a jerk, and quickly whirled around, ignoring the slight warmth he felt at his cheeks, "…O…oi! What was that ya said?!" He shoved his hat back on his head and rushed forward to catch up.

"I said get over it!" Shinichi replied, not bothering to turn around.

"No,_ after_ that, Kudo!"

"What are you talking about? There was nothing after that. You sure your ears are working properly?"

Heiji returned in step with the other, glare skeptical, "…Hmm…guess ya could be right. Otherwise I might've actually heard a compliment from the great Kudo Shinichi-sama…ain't that right?"

Ignoring the wry grin and question entirely, Shinichi simply kept walking, eyes forward.

Silence settled between the two. They were getting closer to where they could call and wait for a cab.

Shinichi simply assumed Heiji had given up and resorted to quiet sulking, as usual. But when it occurred to him it was a little _too _quiet for the hot-blooded detective, it seemed he noticed Heiji wasn't beside him a few seconds too late.

The small yelp of surprise that escaped him as he was pulled by the arm into the darkened alleyway was muffled by hot lips pressing against his own, made all the more vivid by the cold concrete of the building wall being pushed up against his back.

"N-nn…Ha—" Shinichi managed to squirm a hand in between their bodies to shove the other back a few inches, "H-hattori! Dumbass! What if someone sees?!"

"…Idiot," Heiji smirked, licking at the corner of his lip, "Everyone's caught up with the crime scene."

Shinichi's glare deepened, along with the red at his face, but said nothing in response.

Heiji's smile widened to a devilish grin as he chuckled, before leaning in for another deep kiss, arms wrapping around the thinner frame to pull him in closer.

As they broke for air…Shinichi sighed in some annoyance.

"You care too much what other people think," he murmured.

Heiji laughed lowly, leaning in for their foreheads to touch.

"Nah."

He grinned.

"…Just you."


End file.
